Something to Sleep to
by Kikumaru
Summary: A story about what could have happened on that fateful day. The day Hanmyo died...


A/N: Its been a while since I've written a JimXHanmyo fiction. Gomen. .-.; Song doesn't belong to me, but rather Michelle Branch, a wonderful singer. OLS belongs to someone too. ^_^; Dedicated to my best friend, Jessie Grogan, and the boy she admires, in hope that their love will not end so tragically.  
  
---  
  
_She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere _  
  
The girl returned to her space craft; her home. A dreamy look was set across her face, the athletic girl dancing as freely as she did on the fountain earlier that day. Her violet hair flung around as she jumped, twirled, and landed, her laughter ringing through as she jumped into her pilot seat, and then called to her cats, already in the communicators flicking their tails agitatedly.  
  
"Kemi...Mata! I had the most wonderful time! I met a boy....he was...amazing."  
  
Kemi, the almost completely black cat seemed to straighten her posture indignantly, and looked at her young "guardian." "We know Hanmyo. We were there, but you were too busy dancing on the way home to notice we had undoubtedly taken a shorter route.  
  
"Oh...Really?" She looked fazed as she watched the female black cat. "Well, I'd rather go on my own this afternoon...he's going to be waiting for me..."  
  
"Hanmyo, really, you haven't forgotten our true mission, right? Seek and destroy the famed outlaw, Gene Starwind. Its what an Anten 7 member is supposed to do. And you are very lucky, for Jim Hawking is the name of his assistant...."  
  
"Jim Hawking? But...that is the boy I met today, isn't it?" She looked at Kemi, quizzically.  
  
"Yes, Hanmyo..." Mata answered, the mostly white cat looking down at a mouse that had escaped into the ship.  
  
"So..what does that mean? I can still see him, right?"   
  
"Of course you can. And its good for you to fall in love to him, because he will lead us straight to Gene Starwind..."  
  
"I won't let Jim die!" She yelled, one of the rare times she was upset with herself for ever joining this wretched group.  
  
"Hanmyo, really. Does your heart depend on him so much, that you will die at the hands of Hazanko?"  
  
"No..." She squeaked a little, scared of the leader of the Anten tribe.   
  
_She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed_   
  
The eleven year old sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, didn't she? But yet, she seemed so different. Sad almost. Like everything had fallen apart, and she was caught in the middle. Looking at herself, she paced the floor, thinking to herself. She didn't want to hurt him...not when he had been so nice to her. Hazanko had described Gene as tough...annoying...evil...all these words that Jim wasn't. She almost doubted herself for doing this. But then, she walked out the door, hugging her cat Mata to her chest, praying to anyone who would listen that she did not mess up.  
  
That she didn't hurt Jim...  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night   
  
He wakes up to the sound  
So scared that she's leaving  
He wishes she were still asleep next to him  
Hoping she will change _  
  
The fight was over. She was dead. These words echoed in his ears, the young boy shuddering as he tried to fall asleep. Hanmyo had told him before. Told him everything about her. And then...he laughed it off like a joke. She couldn't possibly be a pirate. Not when she was so sweet and full of life. But then...this afternoon...when she wasn't there...he knew she was finally telling the truth. She was in that ship. She had attacked them. And they all killed her. But then, he ignored her...and the fight still took place. The fight that he had devised a strategy for...  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night _  
  
The child tossed and turned, waiting for the morning. He didn't know what to say. She was gone...because of him...He was glad she died, he muttered furiously to his self. He was the one who was happy when the ship blew up, his love inside. He saw her, her ship, undoubtedly controlled by her and her feline companions. The message they had interrupted when the first battle took place..."Mata...this guy's a wimp..."...her cats. He should have known, he should have stopped the battle...and then she would be there, waiting for him with cats cradled in her hands. She would be there, not floating around in some unknown space, probably dead....  
  
_You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now_  
  
The boy looked up at his window, a storm was passing over the artificial sky. No real rain came out, but the sound was all the same, the pitter patter of rain on the ground. Covering the soil with god's tears. Letting roses grow. He smiled, and then looked up at the ceiling, seeing a pale, translucent girl, holding pink rose in hand.  
  
_Don't leave me now_  
  
The girl smiled tragically, and then he recognized her. Hanmyo. Her clothes were but robes of white and pink, and black wings sprouted from her back. Her sad eyes were stricken with pain, and upon her hands were shackles, put there by some godly power. She had become a fallen angel.  
  
  
_Don't leave me now_  
  
He looked up at here with shock and wonder, and then she knelt down to him, her robes hiding her hands, and her bare feet stepping on the ground, gentle eyes gazing up at him. He blinked, and then looked towards her, and only then did he find the courage to speak.  
  
_Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now_  
  
"You...came back," He stuttered, choking over his words.  
  
"I came back," She echoed softly. "Jim, why didn't you believe me? Why didn't you escape from the ship? I didn't WANT to kill you! And I almost did..."  
  
Jim looked down, ashamed.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I should have stopped it first...before it ever started...but then, Hazanko would have killed me. But I'd rather be killed by you, even if fate had made me this way..." She raised her arms, the shackles ringing.  
  
"I didn't beleive you though..."  
  
_Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now _  
  
Jim threw his arms around the ghost, although it was like hugging a cloud, or a freezing mist. His tears fell through her transparent skin, and he sobbed against the flowing cloth.  
  
"Its okay Jim...don't feel sad. I want you to be the strongest you can be...and I want to help Gene defeat Hazanko. I want you to be happy...Jim..." Her figure had started to fade, and then suddenly, the light outline of his love seemed to walk towards him, in a last kiss of sadness.  
  
_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to at night..._  
  
He clenched his fists...the midnight ghost had joined with him. Hanmyo was with him, urging to keep on. She appeared in his mind, settling his thoughts, letting him sleep...and then, he fell asleep, finally. Glad he had one last chance to talk to her...  
  
  
  



End file.
